True Love Conquers All
by TucsonGirl
Summary: The girls leave for a special mission without the boys. But will they ever return?
1. The Mission

"Girls, I have called you in here to receive information on an upcoming mission I can only trust with you six." Miss Faragonda was sitting at her desk in her office and Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla stood around the desk. "Your mission is to go to the Rodeo Realm undercover as cowgirls."

"Sounds like fun!" The girls hollered.

"Girls, girls, please!" Miss Faragonda scolded half-heartedly. "Unfortunately, this will not be a pleasurable outing. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy have been sighted in the Rodeo Realm so you all will have to be very inconspicuous. And that also means that the boys from Red Fountain will not be joining you. This will be a solo mission."

"What!" The girls screamed. "But why not?"

"Because you must be fully focused and having the boys there would only distract you."

"Oh Miss F. please!" Flora begged.

"Yeah, we promise to behave!" Bloom added.

But the headmistress just shook her head and continued on about the mission. "You will be actresses in the grand opening of a high-noon showdown show. We are not yet sure about what the witches are up to which makes them even more dangerous."

"That's even more of a reason for the boys to come!" Stella pressed.

"No, Stella! That is my final word. You girls leave at midnight. You're dismissed." The six disappointed girls trudged out of the office and to their dorm rooms.

"Miss F. didn't even say how long we would be gone!" Stella whined. "I can't go to long without my Schnokums!"

"C'mon Stel," Musa said. "It won't be so bad. She can't expect us to be gone for to long."

"Yeah," Flora added. "It might be fun!"

"And it's still noon," Bloom said. "We can call up the boys and head to Magix for the day."

"That's right!" Layla said enthusiastically. Let's go!"

The girls stood waiting for their boyfriends in the quad on the Alfea grounds. Bloom was dressed in a blue and white striped midriff T-shirt, a ruffled jean skirt, blue thigh-hi socks and blue high heels. Stella was decked out in a stylish green and pink mini dress with matching pink heels. Flora had on a pink floral midriff with matching pink socks, red heels and red skirt with pink trim. Musa had a rocking dark blue and red striped tube top, light blue sleeves and matching pants and sneakers. Tecna had a simple yet stylin' purple midriff with matching skirt and tights and magenta wedge heel boots. Layla was wearing a purple tank top, green cargo skirt, sneakers and leg warmers. They were all talking and laughing when to boys rode up on their levabikes. Bloom ran to Sky as he pulled his helmet and flung her arms around his neck. Stella skipped over to Brandon and he lifted her up high in his arms. Helia held Flora close and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Musa walked over to Riven and he lifted her up into his arms as if she was light as a feather. She smiled widely and he gave tiny false eye roll. Tecna and Timmy clasped hands and immediately started talking technology. Layla climbed onto Nabu's bike as he climbed off and they smiled at one another. After a few more moments of kissing and talking, the couples hopped onto the bikes and sped off to Magix.

After reaching Magix, the couples parted ways. Bloom and Sky went to get ice cream and pizza with Layla and Nabu. Flora and Helia went to the park. Riven and Musa just roamed and talked while Tecna and Timmy headed to the technology store and Stella went shopping with Brandon. They each told their boy about the mission in their own way. They were all disappointed but it was understandable because it was for school purposes. The day hours passed and night hours came. The boys drove the girls back to Alfea to change so they could hit the club. Bloom wore a teal one-shoulder dress that exposed her stomach with matching teal pumps. Stella had a ruffled amber colored one-shoulder midriff and tight pants with amber colored pumps. Flora wore a green long-sleeve floral midriff and jeans with a matching pattern and pink heels. Musa rocked a super short dark blue kimono style dress and dark red wedge heeled boots. Tecna had a tiny light blue tube top and matching skirt with lace up green heels. Layla had on a deep blue midriff tank top, matching skirt, heels and footless tights. The boys mouths dropped when the girls came out.

"You girls look great!" Sky said, his eyes on Bloom.

"Thanks," they said.

"You girls ready to go?" Nabu asked.

"You bet!" They yelled and rode off to the Magix night club.

It was midnight when they left the club so they were a few minutes late getting back to Alfea. "This is exactly why the boys will not be joining you!" Miss Faragonda scolded.

"Miss Faragonda, it wasn't the girls fault," Brandon defended but Miss F. just waved him off and opened the outer-realm portal.

"Now girls," She said. "When you arrive, you must find a man named Jack. He is the director and has six sons that will be your co-workers. You all will have to be good actors and pretend this is serious business. You must be totally and absolutely secretive. The Rodeo Realm is small so one slip up could blow the entire mission, you must be alert at all times. As soon as you find the witches, contact me immediately. When I give you the O.K., attack and bring them back here. Only when you find the witches and defeat them can you return."

"What!" The girls yelled. "But that could take forever!"

"So you must take this mission completely serious," Miss F. answered calmly. "Now, one by one, step into the portal." Layla went first. She turned to Nabu, gave him a hug and he kissed her on the nose. She stepped backwards into the portal and was gone.

"I.M. me if you need anything," Timmy said softly. Tecna nodded and walked into the portal. Musa and Riven spoke softly to each other and gave a small kiss good-bye. Flora used her Winx to produce a small pink daisy and gave it to Helia. He kissed her lightly and lead her to the portal.

"I'll miss you, Schnokums!" Stella said sadly. "I'll miss you to, Stel." They kissed and she walked slowly to the portal, blowing him a kiss as she disappeared.

"Come back to me safe, Bloom," Sky whispered, stroking her hair.

"I promise," Bloom answered. She turned to the headmistress. "Well be back soon, Miss F."

"I hope so, Bloom. Be safe." And the last Winx girl stepped through the portal.


	2. Southern Hospitality

"Check this place out!" Musa said. The Rodeo Realm was set just like and old western movie. The sun was bright and hot and there were cacti dotted everywhere.

"It's beautiful!" Flora exclaimed.

"In a weird and totally hot way," Stella said, fanning herself with her hand.

"So," Bloom said. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Layla answered. "I guess we should try and find the showdown show and let the director know we're here."

"And where exactly would that be?" Stella asked looking around.

"I can show you." The girls turned to find a boy about their age dressed in full cow boy outfitting with a lasso stung over his shoulder. He was tall with short sandy hair and a big white smile. "You girls must be our newest actresses. We heard you'd be arriving by portal and just got word one landed. Name's Cody and my dad's the director. You girls are?" The girls used the names they made up earlier. They were told to not use their real names for safely purposes.

"My name's Jackie," Bloom said. "This is Amber, Daisy, Bridget, Lucy and Maci."

"Great. I'm supposed to lead you to the set. Right this way." He offered Stella his arm and she took it. Stella and Cody walked ahead of the other's and started to talk.

"He seems nice," Flora said.

"Yeah. Handsome too," Musa observed.

"I don't know," Layla mused. "Doesn't it seem kinda weird that he just popped up?"

"Oh, c'mon Layla. He seems fine," Bloom answered. Layla wasn't convinced but she said no more. The girls followed Cody to the heart of town.

"Wait here, ladies," He said. He entered a large building on the side of the street that looked like it didn't quite belong. Stella turned to the other girls with her amber eyes wide.

"Wasn't he handsome!" She gushed.

"C'mon, Stel. Focus! We're on a mission," Musa scolded.

"Besides," Layla said knowingly. "You have a boyfriend. And something doesn't seem quite right about him."

Stella ignored the others and continued to talk about Cody. "He's so amazing! His dad is a big guy in the realm and he just opened the show. Cody's gonna be a star in it! He's got five other brothers too! He's-" Stella was cut short when Cody walked out of the building, followed by a man with a big belt buckle and hat. She walked up to him and took his arm.

"Girls," Cody said. "This is my dad, Jack. Dad, these are the girls I told you about. This is Jackie, Maci, Bridget, Daisy, and Lucy." He glanced over at Stella and said, "And this is Amber…" Stella's eyes sparkled, big and wide at being specially mentioned.

"Nice to meet you all," Jack said, tipping his hat. "Cody, why don't you show Amber around while I introduce the others to the rest of the cast. This way girls." Jack lead the girls into the building while Cody showed Stella in the other direction. The inside of the big building was unbelievable. It was air conditioned, which was very refreshing after being out in the heat. The floor, walls, and ceiling were a beautiful light blue marble and there was a big crystal chandelier on the low ceiling. You will have rooms off to the left here," he pointed to a long hallway leading off the left with six doors, three on each side. "On the right we have the writer's rooms, special effects, and my office. Up the stairs are the boys rooms along with the rest of the cast. And out back we have the stage and set. I will leave you all to freshen up and we will have cast meeting in an hour along with a welcoming dinner tonight. We hope to see you there." Jack tipped his hat again and strode off to his office.

Then girls all went to Bloom's room to talk. "I think this place is kinda weird," Layla commented sitting down on the bed. The rooms were nice enough. A canopy bed, walk in closet, big T.V. and bathroom.

"I agree," Tecna said. "This building sticks out. Marble floors, air conditioning. This is supposed to be an old west realm, not a luxury realm."

"And Cody stills seems a little odd to me," Layla said. "Did you see the way Stella was just falling all over him? I've never see be that flirty with anyone but Brandon." Layla moved to the window and peered out. "I wonder where they could have gone."

"Stella's fine, Layla," Bloom said. "We should all get some rest so we can do some investigating later at the party. Like Miss F. said, this place is small and the witches have got to be around here somewhere." The others nodded and left Bloom's room, each going to their own to get some shut eye before the work had to begin.

Bloom was awakened by a light tap on her door. She got up sleepily and answered it and a good looking boy stood in the doorway. He had sun-tanned skin and wore a simple white T-shirt and jeans. "Hello, Miss. Didn't mean to wake you. Name's Max and my father told me that I'm to be your escort to the party tonight."

Bloom felt like she was under a spell. "Sure…" she said quietly, opening the door wider. "C'mon in. I'm just gonna go get changed."

Max smiled and nodded. "Take your time."

Bloom walked quickly into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Man!' she thought. 'I'm a mess! Wow, he's cute.' Bloom snapped her fingers and a cute cowgirl outfit materialized onto her body. She wore tight jeans with chaps and boots and a midriff tied T-shirt. She snapped again and her hair braided itself in a long tight braid down her back. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror then walked out. Max smiled again and held out his arm for Bloom. She took it and said in a soft flirty voice, "I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name's Jackie."

"It's very nice to meet you. I think you already met my brother Cody, right?"

"Yes, I did. Are you all going to acting in the show with us?"

"My dad hasn't told us yet. But if you're gonna be in it, I defiantly want to." He winked and she giggled. "Now let's go have some fun."

Flora was doing her hair in her room, dressed in a jean mini skirt, pink knee-hi boots, and a midriff T-shirt when young man showed up in her doorway. "Hope I'm not disturbing you, ma'am." he said, taking a few small steeps into Flora's room. All she could do was gape at him. He wore a green button down shirt open with a white shirt underneath paired with blue jeans.

"Umm…" she stuttered. "N-No, you're not disturbing me. I was just getting ready for the party." She took a few shy steps towards him and tripped over her own feet. The boy caught her and helped her stand upright. "Th-Thanks…" She trailed off when she caught sight of his big blue eyes under shaggy blonde hair.

"I'm Andy," he said extending his hand, She shook it and his touch electrified her.

"My name's Daisy."

"Very pleased to meet you. My father sent me to escort you to the party."

"Oh…" Flora said. "I was actually waiting for my friends…I-"

"My brothers are taking care of your friends, not to worry." He flashed a smile that made Flora melt. Why would he lie? Someone so beautiful must be telling the truth. The girls will understand. Flora just nodded and walked out of the room with Andy.

Musa had music blasting when a knock came to the door so she didn't hear it. The knocker knocked again, louder this time and Musa rushed to answer it. "Sorry, I was just…" She lost her train of thought when she say the boy standing in her doorway. He had short black hair and ivory skin and dressed in all black.

"It's all good," the boy answered. "I'm Rex. Are you ready to go down to the party?"

"You bet!" Musa answered excitedly. "I'm Bridget, by the way." She wore tight jeans, boots and tasseled tank. Her hair was in two long braids on the sides of her head.

Rex smiled and held out his arm. "Nice to meet you." Musa took his arm and he lead her out of the room. "That was an awesome sound, by the way." he said.

"Yeah? It's an original," she answered proudly.

"That's pretty cool," he said turning to her and winking. Musa giggled and blushed a little. Rex just returned the smile and they walked out.

"I'll be right back, Cody," Stella said, quickly disappeared into her room. She undressed and redressed into ruffled long jean skirt with a long slit up one side and belt, high heeled cowgirl boots, and a tube top midriff. She brushed her hair and stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, primping.

When she came out, Cody was just walking up. "Had to go change too," Cody said, answering Stella's unspoken question. He had ditched the lasso and had on a brown button down shirt and fresh jeans. "Don't you look nice?" he said, slowly wrapping his arm around her waist. Stella jumped a little at his touch.

'Something doesn't feel right' she thought. The she glanced up at Cody. 'Then again, what could possibly be wrong?' She grinned and they started to walk outside.

"Something about this place puts me on edge," Layla said to Tecna. She had gotten ready for the party, dressed in a ruffled jean mini skirt, ankle hi boots and a T-shirt with bandana, then went across the hall to talk to Tecna who had on a long sleeve button down, mini shorts, and boots.

"I understand what you mean," Tecna agreed. "I think I'll just look up this Jack guy. Let me just call Timmy," She picked up her cell phone and started to call and Layla went to the window when she heard a knock at the door. Tecna looked up and walked to answer it. Two cute boy stood in the doorway. They both were tall with short red hair and freckles. One wore a light red button down shirt with jeans and the other had on a blue T-shirt, jeans, and a belt.

"Hello," said the one with the blue shirt. "My name's Red and this is my brother Dale," he said indicating to the other boy. "We're two of Jack's sons. May we come in?" Tecna nodded silently and the two boys walked in. Layla moved away from the window and her eyes immediately went to Red while Tecna was focused on Dale.

"My father told us and our brothers that we would accompany you to the party," Dale said.

"And I think we were the lucky ones to get the prettiest girls here," Red finished. Layla and Tecna looked at one another and giggled.

"My name's Maci," Layla answered breathlessly. "And this is Lucy," she said pointing to Tecna. All Layla and Tecna's worries had suddenly vanished.

"Hi," Tecna said softly giving a little wave which Dale returned.

"So you girls ready to party?" Red asked, holding out his arm for Layla, which she took.

Layla smiled. "I think the question is if you can keep up?"

"I'll try," Red answered and they left the room. Tecna threw her still ringing phone on the bed, hoping it would close, but it didn't.

"Hello? Tecna? Are you there?" Timmy's voice came out of the receiver of the phone. "Tecna? Tecna! Answer me! Where are you?"


	3. Knights In Shinning Armor

"Guy's I think something's wrong," Timmy walked into Sky and Brandon's dorm room they shared at Red Fountain. Sky was on his bed doing homework and Brandon was lifting weights in front of the mirror.

"What are you talking about, Tim?" Sky said, putting down his paper.

Timmy held up his phone. "Tecna won't answer."

Brandon put the weights down and strode over. "Well dude she just got there."

"No!" Timmy exclaimed. "I mean- Yeah know what, call them. Call Stella and Bloom. You'll see." The other boys shrugged and pulled out their phones and dialed their girlfriend's numbers. After about a minute, both boys looked down at their phones strangely, putting it back to their ears and talking into it.

"Stella? Stel are you there?"

"Bloom, answer me!"

They flipped the phones shut and looked at Timmy. "Someone answered the phone but no one was there!" Sky said, getting up from the bed.

"I heard noises!" Brandon yelled. "Like they were at a party or something."

"Me too," Sky said. "But I didn't hear Bloom's voice…"

"That's weird… I didn't hear anything at all," Timmy said. "That must mean Tecna's separated from the group. Now do you believe that something's wrong?" The other two boy nodded. All three boys left the dorm room and went across the hall to Riven and Helia's room. Sky told them to try and call. They did and the same results were gotten: The phone was picked up but no one answered, party noises were heard, and no answer from the girls. Just music and random voices. The five heroes went to the wizardry chamber and Nabu got the same strange answer on the phone when he tried to call Layla. All six boys went to Professor Saladin's office to talk it over with him.

"Hmmm…" The old wizard mused. "It is odd that Tecna would call you, Timmy then just not answer. As for the other calls…I am as puzzled as you boys are. But, that aside, I cannot grant you boys' request to travel to the to the Rodeo Realm."

"Why not!" Riven yelled. "They could be in trouble!"

"Or," Saladin said calmly. "They could be doing what they were instructed to do. The have a mission to complete and you boys showing up will only distract them, not to mention probably blow their cover."

"But-" the boys started to argue."

"That's enough!" Saladin yelled, banging his walking stick on the floor. "You are forbid to leave the school! End of story! You are dismissed." The boys filed out one by one and all met back in the room Timmy's room.

"So," Helia said. "What do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sky said. "We have to go help them."

"But that would be defying a direct order!" Nabu argued.

"Besides," Brandon added. "What if Saladin's right? What if they're not in trouble? What if we're just blowing this out of proportion?"

"How can you say that!" Riven yelled. "You heard the evidence yourself! Something's up and the girls definatly need us."

"But if we just show up there and they aren't in any danger, what do we do then?" Brandon argued. Riven didn't have an answer to that. All six boys just stared down at the floor, at a loss for words. On the one hand, The girls might be in trouble. But on the other hand, they might be just fine. If they just stormed in, swords raised, the girls cover would be blown, the boys would be in serious trouble with Saladin, and they might be putting the girls in danger.

After a few minutes, Sky spoke. "My heart is telling me Bloom's in trouble." The other boys looked up at him. "What are your guys' heart's telling you?" They all looked at one another and nodded.

"Then it's settled," Brandon said, standing up. "Let's go save our girls."


	4. 1 Down, 5 To Go

"Timmy, are we set to go?" Riven asked anxiously. Timmy was messing with a small hand held device.

"Almost… I just have to fix this one last thing…Done!" The six heroes filed onto the ship. Timmy went to the main control panel while the others got set for take off. It was late at night and the boys were sneaking off to go to the Rodeo Realm and they needed to get going soon or they would get caught.

"Timmy what is that thing?" Brandon asked. "It's an outer-realm transporter Tecna and I invented. I just set it so it will transport was straight to the Rodeo Realm." In a few minutes, the ship was set to go. Timmy flipped a few switches, hit a few buttons and they were off. In moments, they had blasted into the Rodeo Realm. Helia carefully maneuvered the ship so they landed silently on the ground a good way away from the town. Then he lowered the hatch and all six boys marched out. "O.K.," Timmy whispered as they walked. "I've got a lock on the place the girls are supposed to be."

"What do you mean supposed to be?" Nabu asked.

"I mean exactly that. Miss Faragonda put a spell on the girls so they can't be tracked. I have no way of knowing where they are, only where they should be."

" Well, this complicates things," Sky observed. They walked for a good ten minutes before they saw the town. Timmy looked down at the map of the realm he had with a yellow square highlited.

"The girls are staying in a place owned by the director of the show and his six sons. According to my virtual map, this place sticks out like a sore thumb. It shouldn't be to hard to find." Finally they found the two-story building. The peered in the front glass doors and saw at least ten armed guards. They ran around the back of the building to regroup.

"O.K. we're clearly need a new plan," Sky said.

"Well, my map says there are six empty rooms over to the left here," Timmy said pointing over to the girl's room.

"That sounds promising," Riven said, getting up. He went over to the first window and tapped lightly on it. "Musa? Bloom? Anyone?" The other boys started doing the same with the other windows. No answer for any. Finally, Sky whipped out his boomerang and pried a window open. The others gathered around while Sky whispered the girls' names through the half-open window. They waited for five minutes with still no answer. One by one the climbed in and looked around. The room was totally empty. The boys fanned out and found no sign that any of the girls had even been in there. Or that anyone had been in there for that matter. Sky stayed behind while the other boys went around to the other rooms and searched. Luckily, there were no guards posted at any of the rooms or anywhere in the whole hall. They all came back after a few minutes with no luck. And one by one they all pilled out of the window again. "Now what!" Riven said loudly.

"Riven, keep your voice down!" Nabu whispered.

"Yeah, you'll get us caught!" Sky said.

"I don't care at this point!" Riven retorted. "I need to know Musa's safe! We need to find her!"

"We need to find all of them!" Helia said heatedly.

"O.K., O.K.! Everyone needs to keep it together and cool off!" Timmy whispered. "Here's the plan. Riven, you and Nabu will go and scope out the outskirts of town and see what you can find. Sky and Brandon will go into town and search but be careful. Helia and I will head back to the ship to see if we can track the girls down while we search from the skies. Got it?" The others nodded and headed off to their posts.

An hour passed before they spotted anything. Finally, using the ship's telescopic vision, Helia spotted Stella riding a horse with another boy. Timmy radioed the others and they met up right outside the town. Now they were all in the ship riding to meet Stella and the boy. Brandon was fuming, ready to fight. After what seemed like forever for Brandon they touched down right in front of the horse. It's eyes widened and it bucked, throwing both Stella and Cody to the ground. Before the hatch door was even open all the way, Brandon was sprinting down the ramp. "Stella!" He hollered running up to help her.

But Cody beat him to it. "Are you O.K., Amber?" Cody asked, picking Stella up.

"Ye-Yeah. I think so…" Brandon drew his green power sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Let her go!" Brandon growled. "Now!" Cody and Stella looked at each other, then back at Brandon. The other boys had joined Brandon now and were trying to get him to lower his weapon. Cody stepped protectively in front of Stella and walked closer to Brandon.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked cockily. "Yeah. You can let my girlfriend go now and maybe I'll let you walk out of here with your head!"

Cody chuckled and turned to Stella. "Do you know him, Amber?"

She stepped closer timidly, eyeing Brandon."I…I don't think so…"

Brandon almost dropped his weapon. "W-What are you talking about, Stella? Of Course you know me!"

"No…No I- Why did you call me Stella?"

"Because that's your name! C'mon Stel, it's me!" Stella stepped closer to Brandon and looked deep into his brown eyes.

"I think I know you…Yes! I do You're-" Cody cut her off, grabbing her arm and pulling her to look him in the eyes.

"You don't know him! You don't!"

Stella's eyes misted over. "You're right Cody." she said in a monologue voice. "Take me home please."

"That's right." Cody sneered. He turned her in a random direction and gave her a little shove. She started to stumble forward and wouldn't respond to Brandon when he called he name. Cody laughed loudly at the dumbfounded look on Brandon's face. "She's mine now." he said softly. "Stella isn't there anymore. And there's not a single thing you can do!" He started to laugh again and Brandon raised his sword high, bringing it down with a swish. Cody moved swiftly to the left, dodging his attack. He pulled out a sword of his own that he had kept concealed and the two boys started to fight.

The other heroes started forward to help but Brandon hollered, "No! Go get Stella and find the others! Come back for me when they're safe!" The boys reluctantly obeyed. Riven ran off and pulled Stella onto the ship and they took off.


	5. Fighting For Love

"She's in some sort of trance…" Nabu said examining Stella. In the beginning Stella had fought back. She transformed into her Enchantix form and started attacking the boys, demanding that the release her. Then Nabu cast a spell and put her into a deep sleep.

"Can you break it?" Sky asked.

"I'm not sure. It's dark magic." Timmy was at the controls, trying to find the witches and the other girls.

"Bad news guys." The boys groaned.

"We can't take anymore bad news…" Nabu grumbled.

"It looks like the witches were never here. They conjured up this Cody kid, his dad, the whole thing, knowing the girls would take the bate. Cody and his brothers are pure dark spirits." Nabu stayed with Stella, trying to revive her while the other boys went over to Timmy's computer. He had maps and Realm Wide Web pages up, trying to get as much info as possible. Sky helped him look while Helia and Riven searched for the other girls. Five minutes later, Layla and Tecna were spotted. They were with Dale and Red, walking to the saloon. Timmy landed the ship and ran out with Nabu leaving Helia, Sky, and Riven to go search for the others. Timmy drew his power gun and Nabu stood in a fighting stance.

"Let our girls go, now!" Nabu yelled. "And we won't hurt you!" Dale and Red laughed and stepped forward.

"Why don't you try and make us?" Red said. Nabu unleashed a power blast, knocking Red down. Dale started to fight Timmy while Red picked himself up and fought back.

"Dale! Red" The girls screamed. They transformed and started to fight their own boyfriends. Layla launched a water blast that knocked Nabu onto the ground and Tecna trapped Timmy in her Digital Web attack.

"Who are you!" Layla screamed as she landed in front of Nabu.

"I'm not going to fight you, Layla," Nabu said weakly.

"Who's Layla?" she asked.

"You're Layla!" Nabu yelled. Layla's eyes flittered in and out of focus. Timmy held Red, Dale, and Tecna off while Nabu tried to make Layla come through. "I'm Layla…" she said softly.

"Yes!" Nabu yelled.

"N-Nabu?" She moved closer to him and reached out to touch his face. He held her hand and she said, "Nabu! It is you!"

Nabu could have cried. "Yes, yes, it's me! You remember!"

" This place… " Layla stuttered. "It's…bad. I can't remember…"

"It's O.K. Layla, I'm here…" She fainted and fell right into his arms. He kissed her lightly and cast a spell to transport her directly to the ship. Once she was gone, he ran to help Timmy.

"Layla, you've got to try and remember!" Nabu was with Layla, trying to help her regain memory while Timmy navigated the ship back to where they left Brandon.

"I-I can't! I just remember not liking this guy…Cody! That was his name! He tried to come onto Stella. Him and his dad… They were both really weird and…and …That's all I remember."

"It's O.K.," Nabu said. "All that matters is that you're safe. Try to get some rest now." She nodded and Nabu walked away to help Timmy. They found Brandon seconds later, laying on the ground. Sky ran out, retrieved his friend and the ship was off again. Cody had knocked Brandon out, but he was fine. They followed the quickly moving shadow that was Cody. His destination: The rest of the girls along with their captors.

"O.K. guys," Timmy said to the others. "Forget the shadow guys. Don't let them get to you, no matter what they say. All that matters is getting the girls out of this trance. Because before we do that, they're gonna be fighting against us. Get them away from the shadow boys and talk to them. Call them by name and tell them yours. It worked for Layla, it will work for the others." Timmy prepared to land the ship and Nabu turned to Layla.

"You have to stay on the ship and try to wake Brandon up. As soon as you do that, wake up Stella and let Brandon try to revive her. When that's done, stay here and wait for the other girls." He started to walk off the ship but Layla held him back.

"I'm not going to just sit on this dumb ship and-"

"Yes, you are!" Nabu yelled. "If you go anywhere near Red, he'll put you back under his spell! We can't risk loosing you. I can't risk loosing you…" The ship was quiet and the noise outside started up.

"I can't risk loosing you either!" Layla yelled.

"You won't. Just wait for me here, O.K.? Promise me that." He kissed her and left the ship, locking the door behind him.

Time passed. It had stared to rain outside. Layla stood looking out the window, trying to keep track of Nabu and the rest of her friends. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. It was almost to much for her to bear, watching the girls fight the boys. She moved over to Brandon and tried to shake him awake. "C'mon Brandon!" she whispered desperately. "The others need you! You've gotta wake up!" Layla tried a water ball to the face and it worked. Brandon shook his head groggily and started to sit up.

"Layla? What's going on? Where are we?"

"Brandon, you have to listen to me!" Layla said, thankful her magic worked. "Stella's under a dark spell and only you can break it." Brandon looked around and rubbed his head.

"Stella? Huh?"

"Oh Brandon, come on! Focus!" Layla tried another water ball and it helped a little. "Listen to me! I'm going to break the sleeping spell Nabu put on Stella. As soon as I do, you have to talk to her. Call her by name and just talk. Can you do that?" Brandon seemed to understand a little.

"But wait, why don't you just use your fairy dust?" Brandon asked.

Layla shook her head. "Timmy said it won't work. The spell can only be broken in two ways: If the casters of the spell are destroyed or if true love breaks the spell. You're the only one who can revive Stella." Brandon looked over at the sleeping fairy and nodded. Layla focused her Winx and broke the spell. Stella jolted awake and looked around the ship.

"What am I doing here? Who are you two! Where's my Cody!" She flew up and launched a sun blast attack. Layla put up a shield for herself and Brandon as Stella blasted away at the interior of the ship.

"You've got to hurry!" Layla yelled over the blasts. "If she keeps this up, she'll blow the whole ship to pieces!" Brandon nodded and stepped out from behind the shield.

"Stella! Stella, stop!" Stella looked down at him and blasted him into the wall; Layla had to turn away.

"I don't know who you are or what you did to Cody but if you don't let me go now, I'm going to destroy you!" She charged her Winx, preparing for one final attack.

"Stella no! You know who I am! It's me, Brandon! Your boyfriend!" Stella stopped and stared at him.

"B-Boyfriend? You?"

"Yes!" Brandon yelled. "I know you remember! Think!" Stella's power was at it's fullest now. Brandon and Layla closed their eyes and prepared for the end. But it didn't come. Stella's eyes focused and she threw her arms around Brandon's neck. "Oh Schnokums!" Brandon nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. Layla grinned and let them have their moment. After a few minutes, Stella released Brandon and he walked out of the ship and onto the battlefield. Stella watched him go and once he was gone, she broke down and cried. Layla rushed to her side and comforted her.

"What do we do, Layla?" Stella cried.

"We wait for them to come back," Layla answered grimly.

Brandon showed up on the battlefield and helped Sky fight Max. "How's Stella?" Sky asked.

"She'll be fine. Go help Bloom." Sky nodded and slid away from Max and ran around to where the girls were fighting Riven and Helia. He came up behind Bloom and grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Let me go!" She threw out fire blast after fire blast and Sky put his shield up.

"Bloom listen to me! You know me! I'm-"

"I know exactly who you are!" she yelled, cutting him off. "You're here to take me away from Max! And stop calling me Bloom!" She gathered up her rage and blew the shield out of his hands. Sky was laying on the ground, defenseless to Blooms awesome power.

"Bloom, you've got to listen to me! I've saved you once before and I'll do it again! I'm Sky! Remember! Please remember!"

"S-Sky?" Bloom drifted to the ground and stood frozen. Sky took a few slow steps towards him and looked into her eyes. A slow smile broke onto her face and the spell was broken.

"Sky, I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

"It's O.K. Bloom! All that matters is that you are safe. Wait here and don't move. I'll be right back." Sky picked up his shield and ran over to Nabu.

"Transport her! The spell is broken!" Nabu and Sky switched places in the fight and Bloom materialized out of the heat of battle and into the ship. Layla and Stella ran up and hugged her.

"3 fairies saved, 3 to go," Layla said looking out the window. It looked like Helia was going next. He tried to leave his current battle with Andy, but the shadow boy trailed him and wouldn't let him go. Helia punched him in the gut and Andy fell to the ground. Flora saw him fall and wrapped Helia up in a vine. He was trapped, at the mercy of his own girlfriend.

"Flora! Flora let me go!" Helia said. The vines started to wrap him tighter and Flora let loose a laugh that was not her own. "Flora, you have to stop! I'm not going to fight you!"

"Coward!" Flora screeched. "You're a coward!" She released him and watched him fall to the ground. He tried to stand up but Flora landed and kept blasting him back to the ground. "My name is Daisy! And I don't know you!" she yelled.

"Flora, please! It's me, Helia! Stop blasting and talk to me!"

"H-Helia?" Flora lowered her power blast and started walk forward.

Andy saw her and yelled, "No Daisy! Don't do it!"

"D-Daisy?" Flora stuttered. She stopped walking and gathered her Winx again.

"No Flora!" Helia yelled hopelessly. He braced himself for the attack, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, Flora was standing in front of him, a pink daisy in her hand. The same kind she had given her when she left. Helia's eyes started to mist over and he hugged passionately. Nabu saw them and cast the transportation spell. When Helia didn't feel Flora anymore, he looked over at the ship. 'She's safe now,' Helia thought and returned to fight. Helia and Timmy nodded and Timmy rushed over to Tecna. Nabu had just knocked her to the ground and Timmy ran over with his gun raised. When Tecna picked herself up, she saw Timmy standing in front of her. She blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe he was standing there.

"Y-You're not Dale…" she stammered.

"No, I'm not. I'm Timmy! C'mon Tecna, think back! You know who I am." They both stood there, looking at each other.

"Tecna?" Timmy said, unaware if the spell was broken. He took a few timid steps forward and she mirrored him.

"Timmy? What's going on?" Timmy didn't answer, just pulled her into a big hug. He signaled to Nabu and Tecna disappeared.

"Riven!" Timmy yelled. " Musa's the only one left! You just need to get her onto the ship! The boys are bound to this planet, they can't follow us!" Riven was locked in a battle with Rex and Musa was on the side watching in horror. Nabu rushed over to transport Musa but Riven held him back.

"I'm gonna make this guy sorry for taking my girl!" Riven yelled, slashing away at Rex who blocked his every move.

"Riven, we don't have time for this!" Sky yelled. Riven ignored him and kept fighting.

"Stop it!" Musa yelled desperately. "Leave him alone!" She blasted a Beat Boom at Riven and knocked him to the ground. "Rex!" She flew over to him had held him close. "Are you O.K.?" Rex sneered down at Riven.

"Guess I win," he said. Riven looked up at Musa and tears of furry formed in his eyes. "Finish him, babe," Rex said to Musa. She walked forward in a trance like state and prepared for one final attack.

"No!" Riven yelled. "Musa, it's me, Riven! Remember?"

Rex laughed loudly. "She doesn't remember anything but me. She's mine now." Riven looked Musa in the eye and said, "You're not his, Musa! You're not! You're my girlfriend! You're the most amazing person I know! Your music, your style, your laugh, your voice. This isn't who you are! Please come back to me…" Musa stopped walking a few feet away from where Riven sat on the ground. "Musa, please. Don't do this. I-I love you." Rex's booming laugh got even louder. But then Musa put her hands down.

Rex stopped laughing and yelled, "What are you doing! Finish him, now!"

"No," Musa said softly. She turned and faced him, her eyes dripping with tears of rage. "You're not in control of me anymore." She closed her eyes, gathered all her Winx, and launched her most powerful attack at Rex. He was sent flying through the air and landed with a thud and didn't get up. Musa smiled a little, then her eyes misted over and she fainted, transforming out of her Enchantix form and into her regular clothes. Riven caught her and held her close. The other boys walked to the ship and opened the hatch doors. All five girls rushed out and their boy ran up to meet them. They lead them back onto the ship with Riven carrying Musa behind them all. Timmy and Tecna prepared the ship for lift off while the shadow boys stayed bound to the ground. Riven took Musa to the back of the ship and laid her down. Nabu and Layla came up to him.

"Is she going to be O.K.?" Riven said, his eyes still on Musa.

"She's gonna be fine," Nabu answered. "She's just drained of her Winx. After she gets some rest, she'll be fine." They walked away to let Riven be alone with her.

"Good," Riven said softly. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her…"


	6. You're Safe Now

The ship landed at Alfea about an hour later. They group walked out of the ship and Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladin were there to meet them. "All of you. In my office. Now." They turned and started into the castle.

"Miss Faragonda! Wait!" Riven yelled. She turned and saw Musa in his arms. "She's totally drained. She needs to go the nurses office." Miss Faragonda nodded and Riven carried her to the nurses wing. The nurse took one look at Musa and lead Riven to a private room. He laid her down on the bed and stood back while the nurse worked her magic.

"You can leave now if you like," she told him.

"Actually, I think I want to stay with her, if that's O.K." The nurse nodded and left Riven alone with Musa.

"I'm happy that you girls are safe," Miss Faragonda said. Her and Professor Saladin were in her office with the group.

"However," Saladin added. "Although you did save the girls, you defied a direct order. That is why you all will be receiving detention for the next week. You will also get extra credit and a passing grade in tactics for the semester." The guys smiled and high-five each other. "Now, where is Riven?"

"He's in the nurses office with Musa," Nabu answered. Saladin nodded then turned to Faragonda. "If there is anything else you would like to say?"

"Just that I am very proud of you all. Especially you boys. You trusted your hearts and thanks to that, my girls are safe. Thank you all very much. You are dismissed." The group left the office and went to see Musa and Riven.

"Uhh…" Musa started to sit up and rubbed her head. "Where am I?"

"Musa!" Everyone yelled. "How are you?" Riven asked quietly.

"I'm O.K. Are you?"

Riven smiled and nodded. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Thanks to you." Musa answered. Riven leaned down and kissed Musa. The girls giggled and the guys smiled, then followed Riven's example.


End file.
